Bellarke Oneshots
by beanbagchair
Summary: Just some oneshots involving Bellamy and Clarke from The 100. My warm-up writing basically! Slow updates, but they do happen. Comment requests if you have any!
1. 01

When Clarke walked alone down the path stomped into the soft earth outside of the gates of Camp Jaha, Bellamy never looked back. He had a job to do, he promised Clarke he would watch over their people and God help him, the last thing he was going to do was fail to see it through. Bellamy helped tend to the wounded as best he could manage and explained to the delinquents that their Princess wouldn't be around, at least for a little while. It was more difficult to explain to Abby that her daughter left almost as soon as they were reunited. Bellamy continued to fight to keep everyone together without Clarke at his side without much luck, but at least they were alive. Those he trusted most and stayed by his side felt more distant than when they were trapped in Mount Weather and Bellamy knew he wasn't in great condition himself. He could barely sleep for three hours a night and devoted every waking second to keeping his word to Clarke, it became his obsession. She didn't ask him to go with her, she would never ask that, but she did ask for him to take care of these people and if that's how he was going to spend the duration of his life then so be it. So Bellamy did everything he could to protect everyone he could. One day though, one day there was a yell followed by another and then another that had Bellamy running for the gates of the Camp and then through them onto the path that had hardened with time. He wanted to stop a that spot where he didn't look back because he figured it would be kind of beautifully symbolic, but despite what he had planned out in his head these past months, his heart took him sprinting to that girl with the blonde hair, open arms and a welcome smile that he thought he'd never see again after the way she left. With her eyes on the now expanded Camp, she only had two words to say to him during their embrace.

_Thank you._

Author's Note:

Greetings! Thanks for choosing to read this book of drabbles. I accept all bellarke prompts and you can message them to me here or on tumblr .com

Have a good day and happy reading!


	2. 02

Bellamy understood a lot of things but he still couldn't bring himself to understand exactly why Clarke left him and the rest of the delinquents. He didn't understand and he sure as hell didn't agree to her leaving but he also knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop her which pierced him deeper than a blade could ever reach. After four months he was still turning in his makeshift bed at night, wondering why he thought he could ever be enough to make her stay. After six months he wondered if she even had a clue how she'd lit up his life like the sun and left him blinded in the dark. Nine months passed and he struggled to remember how her blue eyes smiled. One year and he knew no matter how long it took for her to return that he would always be her second chance. Maybe Bellamy didn't understand Clarke, but he understood that he'd always wait for her to explain.

Author's Note:

I don't mean to bother anyone with these author's notes or anything (don't feel obligated to read them unless I specifically state there's something really important I need to share) but remember you can always send me prompts either on here or on my tumblr .com


	3. 03

(Set after Clarke returns and everything is good and right with the world… I'm not crying I swear)

Laying in his tent (since he outright refused to sleep in the Ark despite the chilly winds, besides, he had grown used to the dull flap of the tent and found it difficult to sleep without it) with Clarke wrapped up in his arms and surrounded by blankets to fend off the cold, Bellamy thinks about when he fell in love with this girl. He's not entirely sure there had been one moment that sealed the deal because there had been so many. Maybe it was when she had the strength to do what he could not and stuck a knife in Atom's neck to end his suffering, or it could have been when she forgave him for inadvertently causing the culling of the souls so long ago. It could have been when she ran straight into his arms after closing the dropship doors to save everyone she could and it might have been when he saw her peaceful sleeping face by the fire and felt an overwhelming desire to protect that gentle expression, not a single hard line on her face. He sure as hell knew when she refused to walk through the gates of Camp Jaha. If he hadn't known he would have chased after her and begged her to stay for his own selfish reasons but he knew she had to do this, and he would be there when she could finally enter the Camp and be with the people she had sacrificed so much for, with him, and he was. So as Bellamy can't take his eyes off the blonde girl in his bed, can't keep his lips from caressing her soft shoulder and can't keep the smile off his face when she sighs in contentment, he knows that this moment seals the deal.

Author's Note:

As always, I appreciate any prompts you have for me, send them on or to my tumblr

.com


	4. 04

_I have a prompt for you. After Clarke and Lexa kiss, Bellamy finds out and he's not so happy (post 2X14). Include as much angst as you want._

Well heck, you asked and I answered! I imagine what I wrote may be slightly different than what you had in mind, but it's what felt good so I just went with it!

Bellamy and Clarke left Mount Weather side by side, both of them quiet until Bellamy broke the silence with murmured words "Are you going to tell me exactly how things went down with the Commander? What happened?"

That question alone was enough to shatter Clarke under the weight of the lives she took today. Her body trembled only slightly as she walked with her eyes forward and told Bellamy everything in a voice thick with tears threatening to spill over. Her voice betrayed her when it cracked when she hesitantly told him about the night after the missiles in Lexa's tent, the way she wasn't ready and maybe if she could get Finn's ghost out of her head then the grounder's wouldn't have left and the blood of the mountain people wouldn't be on either of their hands.

Clarke expected him to be angry with her, after all, she sent him into that mountain on a death mission and she couldn't keep herself together long enough to see the plan through, but what she received was a large gentle hand on her wrist stopping her in her tracks and carefully turning her to look up at him.

"Clarke, this isn't on you. This is on her. You didn't betray anyone." Bellamy spat out his next words with venom. "She knew how you felt about Finn and she played on those emotions. Only someone… Someone with a heart of ice could do that, hurt you like that."

_A heart of ice,_ Clarke thought with bitter irony as she chuckled without a trace of humor. _Isn't that so fitting?_

Bellamy just tucked her head under his chin and wrapped a single arm around her.

"Let's get out of here." Despite the tenderness in his voice, his eyes remained hard at the thought of the Commander toying with Clarke as she had. Bellamy truly believed in karma, and maybe one day he'd be lucky enough to deliver it to Lexa.

Author's Note:

Heart of ice…. Costia…. I think I'm clever sometimes.

As always, send me prompts still! Be as specific or vague as you want! .com


End file.
